Kumpulan Drabbels
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: YeMin or KyuMin?/Kumpulan drabbles  Drabbles loh yah , akhir kata ini adalah yg terakhir sekalian salam perpisahan ;o;
1. Chapter 1

_Song_

_Yesung and Someone_

_Writter by Evil Baby Snow_

* * *

><p>"Hyung"<p>

Yesung menoleh sambil melepas headphone saat sebuah sentuhan terasa di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?"

Garis bibir Yesung tertarik tanpa sadar saat dia tahu siapa yang sudah mengganggu konsentrasinya, "Bukan apa-apa" jawab Yesung singkat dan meletakkan headphone ke atas keybord, "Ayo sini, duduk" suruh Yesung seraya bergeser, memberikan sedikit tempat tersisa dari kursi panjang yang ia duduki.

"Terima kasih, Hyung"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti dan senang saat orang itu duduk di sampingnya.

Keterbatasan tempat duduk membuat tubuh mereka berdua saling bersentuhan, "Kau menulis sebuah lagu?" ujarnya, mengambil kertas-kertas pantitur yang penuh coretan di atas keybord.

Yesung mengangguk, "Menurutmu bagaimana?". Orang tersebut menggeleng, meletakan kembali kertas pantitur di tempatnya semula. "Aku tak tahu, aku sedikit bingung dengan not-not yang ada di sana" tunjuknya.

Yesung terkekeh pelah, bergumam seraya memainkan jari-jarinya di tuts keybord.

"Tumben kau membuat lagu", Yesung menoleh, "Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

Mata kecil Yesung tertutup membentuk garis bulan sabit, ia tersenyum. "Begitulah" ujarnya.

"Oh..."

"Kau penasaran?"

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng, bibirnya mengerucut ke depan.

"Yakin?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku membuat lagu cinta untuk seseorang"

Terkejut, seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Yesung menoleh cepat. "Siapa?" tanyanya. Akhirnya ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya lagi.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A"

Wajah orang itu mendadak masam, kesal di pukul keybord yang ada di depannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi tak mengenakan. Yesung tertawa terbahak, walau orang yang di sebelahnya ini sudah berumur, sepertinya tingkah kekanakan tetap melekat padanya.

"Aku menulis untuk seseorang yang spesial...", ekor mata Yesung mendelik mencuri lirik ekspresi orang di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum geli saat mengetahui ekspresi kesal masih saja terpahat di wajah itu. "Menurutmu siapa?" tanyanya main-main.

Orang tersebut mendengus, "Mana ku tahu!" ketusnya.

Yesung merapatkan duduknya lebih dekat, kepalanya bergerak ke telinga seseorang di sampingnya. "Itu kau" bisiknya. Sekali lagi ia terkikik geli, saat orang itu terkejut dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Ragu ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada di sendiri seakan berkata, _Aku_?.

_Brak_

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar menyudahi pembicaraan kedua insan ini. Yesung menoleh, wajahnya kembali kaku saat melihat siapa yang sudah merusak moment miliknya itu.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Semua sudah berkumpul di loby! Sebentar lagi kita harus ke bandara!",

"Mengerti, Hyuk", jawab Yesung seenaknya.

Ah ternyata orang yang datang di saat yang tak tepat itu adalah Hyukjae. Malas Yesung beranjak dari duduknya, menyimpuni kertas-kertas pantitur miliknya dan berjalan keluar melewati Hyukjae yang kebingungan begitu saja. Saat kesadaran Hyukjae kembali, cepat ia menoleh ke seseorang yang masih duduk di depan keybord.

"Sungmin Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana! Ayo pergi!" pekik Hyukjae kesal.

Sungmin terkejut, sepertinya ia baru saja di tarik paksa dari lamunannya. "Oh... I... Iya" gagapnya, cepat-cepat ia berlari keluar ruangan dengan wajah tertunduk. Tapi walau sekilas Hyukjae bisa melihat rona merah di pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa ya?" pikirnya tak mengerti.


	2. Chapter 2

_For One_

_Kyuhyun Centrie's_

_Writter by Evil Baby Snow_

* * *

><p>Mata kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat itu, dan hati ku sukses kau rebut tanpa sadar.<p>

Sejak saat itu, terkadang sebuah sentuhan tak sengaja, sebuah obrolan sederhana ataupun kejahilan kecil ku lakukan agar kau melihatku. Memang ini sangat kekanakan tapi cara apa lagi agar kau mau melihatku?

Dulu kau pernah berkata, "Kau begitu hebat! Aku sangat menyukai suaramu!", dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum yang menawan. Hei tahukah kau kata-kata itu sanggup melelehkan hatiku dalam sekejap dan menerbangkannya hingga ke langit sana. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Karena setelah itu dengan polosnya kau bilang ada seseorang yang kau sukai.

Hatiku remuk dan dada ini terasa sesak saat kau mengatakannya. Air mata mulai berkumpul namun ku tahan. Aku bukan orang bodoh karena membiarkan driku menangis di depanmu. Walau aku sadar aku orang paling terbodoh di dunia karena mencintamu, seorang lelaki.

Aku tertawa, dengan berat bibir ini tersenyum, "Chukae, Hyung"

Kau tersenyum, menarik tubuhku untuk di peluk, "Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Kyuhyun-ah. Dia yang segalanya untuk ku."

_Nyut_

Hatiku seperti di remas.

"Tapi kau jangan bilang dengan yang lain, Janji?", dengan paksa kau mengaitkan jari kelingking kita. Tak mampu berkata aku hanya bisa menatapmu dengan menahan rasa sakit.

"Ya. Sungmin-Hyung"


	3. Chapter 3

_Choice_

_Kyuhyun and Sungmin_

_Writter by Evil Baby Snow_

* * *

><p><em>Dia menyukaiku,<em>

_Dia tak menyukaiku,_

_Dia menyukaiku,_

_Dia tak_...

Tanganku berhenti mencabuti kelopak bunga krisan tak bersalah saat di kelopak terakhirnya.

Walau terdengar lucu. Tapi diriku bagai bergerak sendiri untuk melakukannya saat seorang staf datang ke ruang ganti kami sambil memberikan sebuket bunga yang sangat indah, dia bilang itu hadiah dari seorang penggemar.

Saat berpergian ke Japan. Salah seorang gadis pelayan hotel pernah menceritakan sebuah mitos yang seperti lelucon pada temannya yang lain.

"Kita bisa mengetahui perasaan orang yang suka dengan peruntunan kelopak bunga krisan"

Lucukan?

Karena itu saat mengingatnya, tanganku bergerak sendiri mengambil satu bunga krisan dari burket bunga dan melakukannya sambil membayangkan wajahnya.

_Ah_! Aku gila rasanya karena perasaan ini

Ku jambak rambut sendiri, rasa sakitnya lumayan mengalihkan pikiranku.

_Dia tak menyukaimu..._

_Dia takkan pernah menerimamu_...

Suara-suara terdengar di pikiran tanpa tahu dari mana datangnya. Mengejek nabisku yang tragis.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

_Suara ini_...

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi giliran kita tampil"

Ia menarik tanganku untuk beranjak. Beriringan kami berdua menyelusuri lorong-lorong studio.

"Kyuhyun-ah" bisiknya, tubuhnya merapat padaku.

Aku menoleh sejenak dan kembali melihat kedepan, "Ada apa, Min-hyung?"

Ia terkikik sendiri, satu tangannya menutup mulutnya.

Sekali lagi aku menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Perasaanku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kyu, dengar." Di tarik leherku agar tinggi kami sejajar, "Dia menerimaku", pekiknya tepat di telingaku.

Hatiku sukses hancur berkeping-keping, bahkan suara retakannya bagai bisa ku dengar.

_Dia takkan pernah mencintaimu kembali_...

Suara yang datang langsung dari pikiran itu datang kembali. Dan semakin jelas terdengar saat melihat wajahmu yang berseri-seri bahagia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hopeless_

_Kyuhyun - Changmin_

_Writter by Evil Baby Snow  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Hei, lihatlah aku di sini, kenapa kau selalu melihatnya, menatapnya dengan mata penuh kasih seperti itu. Apa kau tak sadar di sini aku juga menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sama<em>.

_Sebuah realita terkadang tak sama dengan khayalan. _

_ Namun bolehkan aku berimajinasi kalau kau memilihku, bukan dirinya. _

**31 Juli 2011**

** Sign, **

**Kyuhyun **

oOo

Seiring dengan kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di sebuah buku harian berwarna hitam kebiruan, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Di letakkan pena yang dipakai dan menutup buku harian itu.

Bola matanya bergerak mencari keseluruh kamar yang ia tempati dengan teman sekamarnya, Sungmin. Sekali lagi helaan napas panjang ia lakukan saat tak mendapati Sungmin di manapun.

_Mungkinkah ia pergi kencan lagi dengannya_?

Kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya, menghilangkan bayangan wajah Sungmin yang tertawa senang di samping orang itu, tapi sepertinya percuma.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi dan sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

oOo

"From : Changmin

To : Kyuhyun

Subject : None

Kyuhyun! Aku melihat Sungmin-hyung sedang kencan dengan dia di taman! Hei cepat kemari dan pisahkan mereka!

PS : Aku kirim foto mereka"

oOo

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut saat membacanya, tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya membuka sebuah MMS berisi sebuah foto yang dikirimkan Changmin.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, tangannya bergetar saat melihat foto yang di kirim. Di gigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menetralisir perasaannya yang melihat Sungmin-nya berciuman dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal di foto itu. Dalam sekejap bola mata Kyuhyun bagai mengeruh tak bernyawa.

_ Benarkah aku tak bisa menyusup ke dalam hatimu? Menggantikan dirinya. Sampai kapan kau terus membuatku seperti ini, di mana aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui perasaanku selama ini walau aku tak pernah mengatakannya. _

_ Tolong, hanya sekali saja, lihatlah ada aku di sini, jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada dirinya, jauh lebih mengharapkanmu daripada dirinya._

* * *

><p>an : Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin membuat pemberitahuan nyata (sadar diri menghilang dari site ini tanpa pemberitahuan), tapi dari awal akun ini tidak memproduksi (aja gile bahasanya ==') fanfic lagi, Profile saya sudah di perbaharui sejak diputuskan untuk menutup akun ini sejak lama, tapi mungkin sebagian orang tidak mengeceknya (sigh), dan jujur sejak tak mengoperasikan akun ini lagi (sampai sempat lupa _password_nya) saya tak mengecek _review_ yang masuk (mianhe). Dan saat ku cek, ternyata di beberapa fanfic masih ada yang meminta untuk di update secepatnya (sigh). Sekali lagi saya minta maaf semua fanfic yang ada tidak akan di update kembali di situs ini, selain itu karena saya sadar membuat note pribadi di larang jadi saya sengaja memposting kumpulan drabbles ini sebagai cerita utama dan note pribadi ini sebagai bentuk buah pikiran.

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca semua cerita tak bermutu yang kubuat, dan terimakasih sudah sudi me-_review_, favorite, alley, bahkan sampai menjadikan saya salah satu author favorite. Terimakasih. terimakasih dan terimakasih saya ucapkan.


End file.
